Living as Thieves
by Warriors06
Summary: Team Galaxy is highly-known through-out Shimmerlake city, yet nobody knows much about them. What adventures will follow this group of young trainers who wished what the world could never give them.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is the prologue so it's a little bit short, but this is just to set a little basis... It gets better, trust me. It's not always sad. No deaths every 2 chapters, I promise.**

Rikura stomped her foot. "You're so unfair! You always tell on me, but I never tell on you!"

"But that's your _own _fault, isn't it, sister?" Kikari snapped back. Her short soot black hair lay in a slightly curled wave, stopping just below her shoulders. Her odd deep blue-violet eyes shone with childish mischeif.

Rikura's long silver hair floated behind her and her pale blue eyes blazed as she ran towards her sister, her elder by three years. Rikura was nine, but acted much younger. Her bottom lip trembled. "But Mom'll revoke my training practice! If I can ever be a pokemon master, I have to practice first. It's not fair. Just stop it!"

"Nope. I'm telling Mom you stole that candy bar."

"I forgot to put it on the counter!"

"So?"

Rikura let out a wail, smacking her sister's arm. "Ow!" Kikari swung at her, her fist locking with Rikura's jaw.

"Now I have something to tell on you for!" Rikura snapped, rubbing her jaw as tears began to prick at her eyes and her nose stung.

She pivoted around on her heel and began to sprint out of her bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Mom! Mom! Kikari punched me!"

"Only because you smacked me!" Kikari growled from behind her.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Liar!"

"Both of you stop!" Their mother sighed. She was used to this sort of behavior by now, but she still didn't like it. Their mother was prettier when she was younger and wasn't aging well. Rosalind Sorrow had tanned skin now lined with wrinkes and short salt and pepper hair. Her stormy gray eyes had lost their light a long while ago.

"Now, both of you to your rooms."

"I hate you." Kikari said as they made their way back.

"You'll never hate me more than I hate you." Rikura retorted. Kikari closed her eyes and stomped into her room, not saying another word, which surprised both Rikura and her.

~~*~~

The day of Kikari's funeral, Rikura had never felt guiltier, even more than the time she kleptoed the jeweled necklace from the store. She fingered the white gold and opal pendant laced onto a thin golden chain, now around her neck. She wore a long black trench coat buttoned all the way. Underneath she wore Kikari's old purple dress, slightly tight on her. Kikari's favorite color of wild iris Apple Barrel paint, or at least as close as she could find.

Kikari died at the age of 17, on her birthday, in a car crash. The day of the funeral was now, six months later, the day of Rikura's own 14th birthday. But nobody noticed, nor did they care, most likely. Rikura snuck away from the mourning crowd, now gathered at a podium, and sat down next to Kikari's coffin. It was white marble. Rikura dug in her pocket and grunted with frustration as she couldn't find what she was looking for.

Hoping she didn't forget it, she tried the other pocket and sighed with relief as her fingertips brushed cool plastic. She grasped the object and pulled it out, setting it on the coffin. She unbuttoned her trenchcoat and let out a sigh. She slipped away into the trees, searching for some destination that was said not even to exist, but she knew that it had to. Where else would They stay? She kept walking, despite the fact it began to snow.

It was Christmas Eve.

~~*~~

Rosalind Sorrow walked over to her daughter's coffin, dusting a light coating of snow off the golden plaque. Something at the foot of the coffin caught her eye. Sitting at the base was a half-full bottle of Wild Iris paint, with Kikari scribbled across the lid in bright orange permanent marker.


	2. Chapter 1

"So...still pretty unclear. What is it that you want? Tell me or leave." Rikura sat, sprawled on the dark beige couch, staring at the unwelcome visitor.

"I want a pokemon." The mousy looking girl said. Rikura stood up, easily a head taller than her. She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Well, we're not a charity! We're Team Galaxy, poke-thieves of the century. Go write a book about us, whatever, but leave." She put her hands on the girls' shoulder and pushed her out the door, slaming it behind her.

"What was that all about?" A short girl with dark brown hair to her shoulders stood in the doorway, holding a small carton of ice cream in her hand. She twisted her blue baseball cap forward, and her green eyes sparkled like a small child.

"Who knows? Some weirdo asking for a pokemon." Rikura flopped down on the couch again with a sigh, glancing around the room. "Venom! Bring me the remote, will you? I left it it the kitchen."

Almost automatically, a large Seviper slipped out of a door, with a shiny black remote curled in it's tail. "Thank you." Rikura grabbed it gently, careful of her pokemons' bladelike tail.

The girl sat down on a single tan seat next to Rikura.

"So, Rookie, what do you wanna watch?" Rikura said, propping her feet up on the table and holding the remote poised and ready.

"My name's Amanda, not Rookie." She snapped, her good mood gone.

"Yes, but you're a rookie. I'm a commander. Talk to me when you're a subordinate."

Amanda grunted, stabbing her ice cream with a fork.

"You eat ice cream with a _fork?"_

"Yeah...I always have."

"It must take you forever to eat, then!"

"Well, it kinda does. I like to _savor _it, instead of mowing down like you and Jack do."

"Who's talking about me?" A tall, lanky boy with bright brownish-ginger hair sluggishly walked down the stairs.

"Amanda's calling you fat."

"What? I didn't say _fat! _I said you eat quicker than I do!"

Venom sat in the corner with his eyes closed, his tail swaying rythymically.

Jack just blinked, nodding at the seviper. "Okay, well you two have fun with that." He stalked into the kitchen, Venom following him with a mischevious gleam in his eyes.

Rikura dropped the remote next to Amanda and stood, beginning to walk up the stairs. "I suppose I should get dressed," She murmured, looking down at her bright green pajamas. "Can't look evil in jammies."

She trotted into her room and locked the door behind her. She took a second and glanced around the room. A corner of a thin black notebook was showing under her bed, the rest hidden by red sheets. "Oh!" Rikura sprinted over and kicked it farther under. She sighed and stepped into the bathroom attatched to her room. "Nobody can see my sketchpad, ever." She hissed, looking in the mirror. "Lu, you're supposed to be watching." She pulled a white shower curtain aside and looked at the Riolu laying in a blanket in her shower. "Not falling asleep...in...my...shower?"

The Riolu's eyes flew open and it let out a squeal, running out of the room.

Rikura shook her head, turning back to her reflection.

She pulled a white sundress on and began to prance down the stairs, in an unusually good mood, when she heard a squeal. "Your Riolu is drinking my coffee!" It was Jack.

"Coff--what?" She ran down, swinging into the kitchen. Her Riolu, was, indeed, sipping down a large mug of coffee. "Make it stop!" Jack whined.

Then, a yellow glow formed around her Riolu's jumpy form. She let out a loud yell. "Rio--CARIO!" The newly evolved Lucario looked at herself, letting out a happy cry. Lu held up a fist victoriously. It pointed at Jack, who was clutching a new coffee mug. "Lu. Lucari, Lucario!" Jack moaned and handed it over. Rikura rolled her eyes. "I'm going to the Fair. Should be an egg cart there, and I've gotta trade, so..." She walked out of the kitchen, putting on a half leather jacket and slipped her feet into boots. "Be back later!"

Rikura stepped outside and took a key out of the jacket pocket, striding over to her Harley. She swung a leg over, revving the engine. She slammed a foot down on the gas and speeded off, wind pelting her face like little bullets. She soon reached the fair with it's garish confetti and lights. It was evening, so everything was coming alive.

Rikura stalked over to a cart decocrated with different sizes of eggs. In a glass case there was a rainbowy egg, with a huge cardboard sign next to it. "Ralts! Enter Lottery!"

"Wow, just a ralts? I can get those for cheap." She snuck behind the counter, crouching down. Leaving a cart unattended was so very foolish... Rikura opened up a tote bag and put three inside. She stood up and sauntered out casually. "Oh, you." She came face to face with a short, lean man.

"Still wanna trade?"

"Of course!" Rikura hissed.

"Now, I expect for than five dollars for this, Rikura. You know what I went through to get this?"

"Of course, I'm no fool."

"You're very intelligent, I certainly don't deny that. But you like to try to trick me."

Rikura rolled her eyes. "I know. It's more than five." She shot him a grin. "Trust me."

She handed him a stuffed envelope and took an egg from him. Before he could say anything, she ran off and leaped on her motorcycle, no doubt in trouble.

The man opened the envelope and let out a frustrated scream. In the envelope was $5.01.


End file.
